Muggle Me Not
by BlueMoonDog
Summary: Lily was just a normal muggle until she discovers she’s a witch. Going to the school of witchcraft and wizardry she finds the best and worst trials that lay ahead of her..mostly dealing with a distant and moody Slytherin named Severus.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is basically the life of Lily Evans: meaning before, during, and possibly after, Hogwarts. **

**And yes, this fic will later become SnapeXLily but it will take some time like all romances. (not counting love at first sight)**

**So please bear with it, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: Lily was just a normal muggle until she discovers she's a witch. Going to the school of witchcraft and wizardry she finds the best and worst trials that lay ahead of her..mostly dealing with a distant and moody Slytherin named Severus.**

**Dedicated to my best friend Shelby **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other fabulous characters made by J.K.Rowling.**

**(P.S, I can not recall on the top of my head the number of days there are of school so I'm just saying it's 365 days: a year basically)**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Muggle Me Not : Chapter 1**

"Lily: time for breakfast!"

_Oh come on mum! Can't you at least give me the courtesy of letting me kiss Jacob-!_

"Lily I mean it! Your eggs are going to get cold!"

_Fine! But you do realize that with that attitude, you're going to be beaten by dad for brownie points. _I smirked. Yes, that'll teach her.

Okay seriously, I love my mum. But really girls, who can say they _wouldn't_ want to finish their dream with Jacob King? He's only the cutest boy in elementary school! He's gotta be my soul mate…or what ever Petunia says the perfect guy for you is. Yeah my big sis Petunia is mean to me sometimes but she takes love very seriously. But I know he's 'The One'! Now if only I could get Jacob to realize that too…

I sighed while snuggling into my ultra pink plush pillow. My red haired locks meanwhile tried to tangle themselves without surveillance. I opened my emerald colored eyes and warned them not to do so. They seemed to listen.

"Lily Allison Evans! Honestly sweety, wake up!...Do you want be late in seeing that King boy? It's the last time you'll see him!" My mom with brown curly locks said, as she leaned on the doorframe, wire whisk still in hand.

I perked my head up when I heard my mom come in, but let it fall at her last words. She must have forgotten that my class had an exclusive 'Graduation Celebration' party to go to on Saturday. By all means I think after 364 days I could be late for once.

"im mam mee e mom mmermmay." I said, voice muffled by the vibrant pink pillow.

Without looking I could tell my mom was giving her little shake of the head that sported her 'no no, you're not quite getting it' face. "No you can't see him on Saturday because we have to go to your Grandma's. I'm sorry Lily but it's her birthday and she doesn't have anyone to celebrate with."

That got me to spring my head back up. My hair went in a state of panic by the quick movement.

Alright, this called for the puppy dog eyes.

I forced myself to think of not seeing Jacob again to produce some tears. I then went over a quick heart-wrenching plea.

"Mummy, everyone else is gonna be there, and I promised Janet I'd be there too! Grandma wouldn't mind if I didn't come, I'd just watch television at her house anyways!

Please, please, _plee-ease_ mum!"

I wiped at my eyes to smear tears on my face to show I was crying. And taking a quick glance at my mother and…Success!

My mother looked really guilty and I knew she was going to let me stay. That is, until Petunia came in.

"Mummy, grandma just got off the phone saying how she couldn't wait for us to come over Saturday. She was sad she didn't get to talk to Lily though since she was sleeping in and all, but I told her that Lily would call her after school. And mum could we please leave for school early? I'd _hate_ to not see my friends until next year." Petunia spoke, all the while sporting a smile that was too sugary sweet to be good for you.

And I knew that sis wasn't in a very sugary mood today. Meaning that me: the younger sister, would have to take the wraith…Darn that unwritten sibling law book!

My mom, not noticing the angel-like smile turning into a smirk on Petunia's face turned back to me with more confidence. "See Lily? Your grandma said so herself that she wants to see you, come on; be her favorite granddaughter and come?"

I wanted to laugh at Petunia's face that sported a smirk but quickly changed that into disbelief. Mum didn't even realize her slip of proclaiming me as being the favorite.

_Score one for Lily, Zip for sister dearest! _I thought.

"Well I don't know mum, I'll think about it okay?" I said, still not quite ready to give up seeing Jacob out of school..sort of, since it was still a 'school function'.

"Oh alright, though know that I have the final say. But hurry up and come down for breakfast. I have driven you for 364 days and I'm not going to break my record!" she said this with a sort of victory gleam. This would be the first year she would defeat the imaginary challenge for all the parents to get their kids safely to school before the bell everyday. Tom's mother practically cried when she got him late to school once because he had to do his homework, leaving her out of the running. Adults: honestly.

Mum had already strolled her way back down the stairs to the kitchen. Petunia, giving me a glare and an unspoken warning left with a haughty rush after the older woman.

I sighed. Today might be the last day I'd get to see Jacob..puppy dog eyes could only go so far. And let's face it, my gram is such a nice energetic old woman that you couldn't deny a simple request as staying over for a few hours with the promise of Boston cream cake.

_Of course, grandma might let me stay if I explained... First love is a good excuse right?_

Oh, who was I kidding? I'm going to go to gram's and miss the school party and have Silvia take the final swoop and capture Jacob as a boyfriend. Silvia and I had a mutual interest in Jacob and mutual distaste for each other. Thus rivalry was born. Her sickly wavy jet black hair and soft almond eyes spoke trouble. At least one thing will come out of leaving elementary school; I won't have to see _her _again in middle school. Kudos to the 'International Study plan' in the US!

Thinking of all the things Silvia did that would forever be gone got me in a good mood.

I hadn't even realized that I had a mouthful of eggs and staring with content at the butter container in front of me. And I'm not sure but I could've sworn dad glanced from the side of his newspaper, red hair messy as always, and stare at the butter to see what was so interesting. Hopefully he didn't think I was going mental.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ha ha! In your face Conors! Three hundred and sixty **five** days, thank you!" My mom yelled to the yellow Volvo that held a slightly shaking Mrs. Conors and an embarrassed Michael sitting next to her. Selected parents would also compete to beat other parents in a type of race. Abiding by the rules of the road all the while, of course.

_Unfortunately that can't always be said about my mum_. I warily shook my head as I glanced at the speedometer reading 65 on a 15 restricted student drop off, slowly lower to 0 as we moved into a stop. At least she's punctual…sort of.

"Okay Lily, have a good day! Now Petunia lets get to your middle school." With the same evil gleam, I just barely closed the car door as mum weaved back into traffic, a terrified Petunia glued to her seat.

I looked away and towards the last morning glimpse of Lions Gate Elementary. Its customary color of red would forever be etched into memory as I looked at the building.

Honestly it resembled more of a mansion than a school with two marble lions stationed at the front, you guessed it, gate. Ingenious.

"Lily, 'morning," my best friend Janet, since 2nd grade came up to me from her dad's red Buick. "Can you believe it's _finally_ the last day?"

"Yes and I'm depressed. Today's the last day I'll get to see Jacob.." I sighed already aware of Janet's realization of the situation.

"You're not going to the party on Saturday? Oh Lily, you promised."

"I know, but it's not like it's my decision. Puppy dog eyes can only go so far!"

A few seconds later and I had a promising bruise on my shoulder and was taken 3 steps back from where I was so comfortably standing. Looks like Silvia's made her entrance.

"Oh, what's this Evans? Can't make it to the party? Tsk tsk. What a shame." Silvia said with a caramel coating voice. I disliked caramel.

Not missing a beat I quickly launched on to a sentence full-proof to get her boiling.

"I know it _is_ a shame isn't it? I so wanted to beat you at badminton in front of the whole class again. What a pity everyone will be missing out on the entertainment." I smirked knowing full well that I was the badminton champ of Lions Gate elementary and anyone who challenged me was a fool. It just so happens Silvia filled in that role.

"Indeed?" Silvia said with a now menacing glare and cold chill to her voice. "But there are **so** many things I could enlighten you with. Too bad they don't abide by _our_ rules. Ah"- she cut me off as I was about to ask her what 'rules' she meant by- "we wouldn't want to be late on the last day of school now would we? I'll see you girls." And with a wave of her grudgingly shiny raven black hair she turned and was heading to class just as the warning bell signaling the start of school, rang.

"That girl is serious trouble. Her father's just as sweet too I hear." We turned and saw a new silver Cobra car already at the corner leading out onto the road of traffic. The model just came out last month and was only being exclusively sold. "Rich as well." Janet stated the obvious as we both got the feeling of being watched by the owner of said vehicle.

"Well I'm just glad that this _is_ the last time I'll see Silvia, her dad, or her stupid car. C'mon lets go." I shrugged my bag higher onto my shoulder as me and Janet headed for class.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

With the third and final obnoxious bell chime class begun.

"Okay class! Here we are and it's the last day of school. Of course the 'Graduation Celebration' is still being held on Saturday. But to anyone who won't be going, just know that we'll all miss you." Mrs. Shirley said warmly, although I couldn't help but question if she was simply relieved to have less students to keep watch over this weekend.

"Oh yes, we'll all miss you deeply Evans." Silvia stated behind me with the same warmth and tone as Mrs. Shirley. Her two minions, supposedly friends, snickered at their 'leader's' oh so wonderful humor.

"Oh that's so sweet. I'm sorry I can't say the same about you three." I smiled back with equal warm force.

I looked to find an approving Janet at my side who gave a smirk towards the two girl toadies. Happy to say, they both seemed to be a little irked. Another good thing about not going to the party is guaranteed that we were both still going to the same middle school. But I still wasn't sure where Jacob was going...

"Oi Lily, I heard you weren't going to the party Saturday. Is it true?" the boy of my dreams asked as he walked over with his group of friends laughing about something.

Oh, Jacob King. If only you knew how I felt about you. With you're dirty blonde hair and cerulean eyes that I could swim in, high cheek bones, and I'm staring at you like an idiot and, _think of something to say stupid_!

"Uh, yeah it's my grandma's birthday and all and my family's making me go.." I trailed off. Honestly talking to the guy you've like for the past several grades was _soo_ not an easy task.

"That's too bad. I was hoping to have another rematch with you at badminton."

Curses, of course: the rematch. He was one of the best people I've played but my stupid competitive nature wouldn't settle with second best or a 'cute congrats from me and a warm smile of his to say I wasn't bad either' scene. No, but of course _Silvia_ challenged him next, completely ignoring the winner of previous match, and lost on purpose (but still bad as normally) to receive the scene mentioned above that gave Jacob more pride to his previous loss to me. Stupid moocher she is.

Before I could name several more events of how Silvia was a moocher, back-stabber, cheater and all those other well-suited names for her, several involving not only badminton but basketball (I'm not shabby on that either) and other various sports, Jacob brought me back down to earth...or up to heaven since he was still talking to me.

"Well that's okay. We could always do it, say after school? It'll be a quick game I promise."

Not even thinking of what would lay ahead I instantly said "Sure, sounds good. 3:10: you, me." I winked at him, oh my god, I actually _winked_ at him.

"Alright" he said and smiled his boyish grin and, winked back! Just as he was about to go Silvia wrapped her arm around his.

"Oh Jacob, you still have to play my rematch too. Of course we do have _all day _to play on Saturday together, don't we? I'll be waiting." She smiled..and winked at him too!

Grr that girl..

"Sure, that's cool. Well see ya Lily." He waved back at me, totally ignoring the wink from Silvia. Yay, even my _winks_ beat Silvia's butt!

"Twenty for me and five for Silvia." I muttered. Silvia seemed to hear though.

"What was that?" the she demon asked bitterly.

"Oh, nothing. Just an update to our little score chart, which by the way; you're way behind...hmm, too bad."

Just before she could come with a comeback Mrs. Shirley called for order in the classroom and begun to pass out worksheets for the last day of school.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**There you are; the first chapter/prologue. Like it, hate it? **

**Well, type all about it! Please review and tell me if I should continue. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**3/30/07, Thanks to a helpful review I discovered a time era error. So I altered the first paragraph (and the last sentence in the first chapter) somewhat and I hope I haven't distracted anyone with my mistake. I will try my hardest not to do this again. Thanks again for the help! **

**Well here's the second chapter! Whoot! I'm so proud of myself. (yes I know, it doesn't justify that it wasn't updated for 2 months. Sorry!)**

**As always, please read and review! It might encourage me to update faster!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own original characters but I do own the evil Silvia. Mwah ha hah!**

**Enjoy the second installment!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Muggle Me Not: Chapter 2**

Honestly, I had never seen as many words in a day in my life. Mrs. Shirley was obviously a fanatic of word searches since she handed us a _series_ of worksheets dealing with school terminology. But hey, if I had to circle some words for a few hours than to have a last minute lesson to learn than I was good.

Mrs. Shirley was currently collecting the tedious worksheets as the bell signaling the end of school, rang.

"Have a good summer break everyone! I'll see you this Saturday, and if not; have a great time and I wish you luck in middle school!" She said while trying to gather all hundred odd pieces of paper in one neat stack while some of the students continued to pile her with their worksheets. Several of the students hovered over her, trying to give her one last hug with some of them balling. Poor things; it was only elementary school.

So without further ado, I picked up my bag and slung it over my shoulder ready to leave. That is until Silvia reared her obnoxious face _and_ with Jacob held hostage in her iron arm lock. This girl..

"So Lily, I was just talking to Jacob here and he has acquiesced to letting me and you have our badminton match first. Winner gets to play Jacob." She smiled sweetly as an angel.

_Anything but_, I mentally added.

Jacob looked a little embarrassed as Silvia innocently laid her head on his shoulder. "Hey Silvia, please get off," he said modestly.

_You go Jacob!_ I cheered as I smirked to an affronted Silvia. Serves her right.

"Hey Lily, ready for your match with Jacob?" Janet asked while taking her side next to me. She then looked questioningly at Silvia's vain attempts to stay as close to Jacob as possible.

I also gave a look toward Silvia, albeit with a little more ice.

"I was, but apparently Silvia has situated a match with me instead." I answered, none too happy about the change. She was obviously trying to stop me and Jacob getting closer.

I smirked. _Then allow me to award your efforts on the court eh, Silvia?_

Janet looked at my expression and seemed to read my thoughts exactly. "Then good luck Lil," she responded, fully aware that I would be able to beat her.

Mrs. Shirley gave a triumphed sound from her place. As she turned around she was shocked to see us four staring at her a little strangely. "What, you kids are still here? Go on now, enjoy your break." She shooed as she put the videotape back in its box.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The wind innocently wrapped around my red tresses as I stared down my opponent. My feet taut and ready to run at a given moment as Silvia held the shuttlecock in her palm.

Jacob, Janet, Silvia's groupies and some of our classmates stood outside the badminton court. Janet was cheering me on as Silvia's groupies were also trying to drown out her voice with cheering of their own. It wasn't necessary but it was nice to have my friend cheer me on.

"Alright Lil, here it comes" She said innocently as she threw up the shuttlecock.

I cringed. Somehow my innocent nickname changed to something foul coming from her lips.

Pushing that thought aside I concentrated on the now airborne shuttlecock. Taking several steps to the right I became the target for the quickly descending projectile. Almost mechanically I lifted my right hand and swatted the thing with my racket. It flew back up and over the net it had just crossed.

Silvia saw the shuttlecock and quickly went under it and returned it.

I yawned. _Well isn't this exciting_. I may be good at this sport but it sure did have its dull points. With that thought I swung the racket harder than was being issued. The shuttlecock flew back over and took Silvia by surprise by the quick change in pace, and swiftly hitting the court with a very dull thud. Score one.

"That's one for me, Sil." I commented innocently. I could've sworn she growled at me.

Not even breaking pace she grabbed the shuttlecock and swung the poor thing hurling towards me with her racket. Looking up I was immediately blinded by the sun and had to shield my eyes. Almost blindly I whacked the shuttlecock back to Silvia's side of the court.

I dropped my hand and saw Silvia diving to the rapidly falling shuttlecock that came barely over the net. She didn't make it though as her racket only brushed the little thing.

Now I could clearly hear her growl. "That was cheap. It shouldn't have passed over from the way you were wildly swinging your racket." She scowled.

I blinked. "Sorry to disappoint but a point is a point." I said unabashed. Janet unsuccessfully held back a snicker not unnoticed by Silvia.

"You think that's funny do you?" Silvia growled at Janet. "I'd like to see you up here you, you mudblood." After that foreign word slipped from her tongue several things happened at once, some unbeknownst to me.

I didn't notice but Jacob's blue eyes widened quite a bit, or Janet's and some of the student's looks of confusion at the strange term, or Silvia's groupies snickering evilly beneath their palms, but I distinctively saw Silvia's look of terror as she looked beyond the others and could distinctly feel a cold rush through me that I could've bet wasn't on the wind's account.

"Silvia, I believe we should be heading home now." A rather handsome man said with a deep voice influenced with authority and demanding obedience. He had his cold blue eyes glued to Silvia as his rather long raven black hair clung to his scalp; unfazed by the random wind. He stood unmoving at his spot.

I stared. _Now this is definitely a strange turn of events.. _I watched as Silvia immediately grabbed her racket and quickly passed by her friends, Jacob and Janet without so much as a glance. Once she reached the mysterious man she bowed her head and said barely above a whisper: "Father".

He seemed to mildly regard his daughter as he turned from the heel of his shoes and took a quick elegant stride back up to the school's parking lot. Silvia swiftly came into step behind him, his tall figure's shadow engulfing her much smaller one.

Everyone looked on the scene for several minutes, until everyone decided it was time to head home. Some waved goodbye and talk of seeing each other Saturday were given, but it was evident that everyone was a little more than subdued from the man's presence. Soon it was only me, Janet, and Jacob standing; with me and Janet staring at each other as Jacob continued to gaze at the spot were Silvia and her dad left.

After a couple of seconds Jacob turned back to us.

"You girls don't pay any heed to what Silvia said. It was probably a slip of the tongue." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. And with that he turned and left.

Several seconds passed and Janet cleared her throat. "Well I guess this means you win, huh?"

I slowly nodded. "Yeah.."

Finding nothing more to say we walked side by side back to the parking lot, neither one of us hoping to see a shiny silver Cobra there.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Hey Grandma? Yeah it's nice to talk to you too. But listen, you know about Saturday…ha ha yeah I'm excited too…but grandma, I actually, kinda…wanted to go to my class's party thing. It's kinda from 2 to 4 so I thought _maybe_..I could go there..instead. Imeanit'sbecause..I really like this guy in my class and it might be the last chance I'll see him….seriously? Oh Grandma you're the best! I promise to come on the next visit!..But could you maybe..convince my mum about this?...Oh you're the coolest gram! I promise to call you every Friday, yeah. Alright, I'll pass you to mum, just one sec. "

I held the phone away from my ear and did a great jump in the air. I get to see Jacob again! All that there is now is my mum letting me go. I'm so close!

I quickly opened the door and blindly searched out for mum. She was cooking spaghetti in the kitchen, humming a tune lightly to herself.

"Mum, gram wants to talk to you." I said as sweet as I could. _Good luck Gram!_ I thought as I grabbed the other corded phone in the house and handed it to mum.

I than ran out of the kitchen and almost reached the stairs when I noticed the mail slot on our front door swing open lightly and a letter gently slide onto the floor. Curious I continued my jogged pace towards it when I saw the strangest thing out of the little window in the middle of the door.

It was a beautiful brown owl flying away from what appeared to be her house.

I continued to stare as it headed east into the bundle of trees our neighbor had. Over the trees it went and it vanished out of sight, the afternoon sun still shining onto its clean feathers and everywhere else.

_You would think owls only come at night……maybe it's just early._

I shrugged and decided not to think anything of it. That is, until I saw the letter's address.

What was in beautiful scrawl read: _Lily Evans, First bedroom upstairs, 45 Murray Street, Golden Lake, England. _I didn't know what was stranger: the including of the location of my room, that there was no stamp, or that it was apparently from Silvia. I had already opened the envelope and quickly read the plain letter.

'_Lily, what I said today was nothing. You played a good game.'_

Okay, something was up. Silvia never, **never**, complimented me in any way, shape or form. And what did she say again?...Well whatever.

I tucked the letter into my pocket and my thoughts again surrounded Jacob.

Hopefully things will go well and I'll be able to see him tomorrow without a hitch.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Wow, my first 2nd chapter. grin**

**Okay so it's not as long as the first one but I thought I had some plot points added in there.**

**So please review good or bad, so I can improve. **

**Thanks for reading and a special thanks to Shelby and Talladega for the reviews!**

**I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!**


End file.
